THE LIST
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Me dieron once meses. Y hay una lista llena de promesas que debo cumplirle. Lo hare. Lo cumplire. Y cuando llegue la hora, estoy seguro de que Eren me ayudara a encontrar el camino a casa. EreRi/Dedicado a Charly Land


**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si, del cretino maldito que se atrevio a matar a...**

* * *

 **Advertencias: Yaoi. Amor lento. EreRi. Fluff. Angst.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a Charly Land.**

* * *

Yo tenía cuatro años cuándo lo conocí. Era un mocosito muy bonito, no lo niego. Todo rosadito, de ojos verdes y cejas grandes. Muy bonito, sí, una criaturita linda en exceso.

-¿Podemos quedarnos con él, mamá?—Pregunté, mientras su madre, una guapa mujer de pelo castaño y ojos iguales a la de la cosita berreante en mis brazos, reía, encantada. Oh, me halaga, señora. Sè que soy primorosamente irresistible.

-Querido, no es una mascota.—Respondió mi sabia madre.

-Pero es que es tan bonito...—Esa tenía que ser una razón fiable. Es decir, yo siempre tenía todo cuánto quería. Madre no podía hacerme esto de no darme ahora lo que yo no sólo quería, sino que necesitaba. Era bonito, rosadito y adorable. Y lo quería. Madre tenía que ser comprensible y otorgármelo.

-Si, querido, pero a Carla le pondría triste se te llevaras a su bebé, ¿cierto?—De pronto caí en cuenta. ¡Oh! ¡Cuán egoísta de mi parte! No tuve en cuenta los sentimientos de esa bella dama, cegado por mi egoísmo…

Pero es que es tan achuchable…

Mire a la mujer.—¿Me deja quedármelo? Prometo cuidarlo bien. Lo alimentaré, y lo bañaré, y saldremos juntos a jugar y a pasear, y… y… ¡Le prestaré mis cuentos y juguetes! ¿Verdad que sí, mamá? ¿Verdad que lo cuidaré bien?

La señora madre de la cosita achuchable rió. A carcajada limpia, antes de acercarme, con la cosita bonita aún en brazos y darme un beso en la frente. Oh... mis cachetes ardieron mucho. Entiéndame, ella era muy bella.—Estoy segura de que cuidarías muy bien de mi Eren, Levi, querido. Pero es mi bebé. Y me pondría triste perder a mi bebé. Mejor, ¿Por qué mañana no vas a visitarnos y pasas toda la tarde con Eren?

Me emocioné.—¿Toda la tarde?

Ella asintió, sonriente.—Toditita.

Miré a mi madre, alterado.—¿Escuchaste eso, mamá? ¡Toda la tarde! ¡La madre de Eren me ha invitado a jugar con él! ¡Toda la tarde!

Eren, rosadito y bonito, en mis brazos aún, se echo a reír cuándo enterré mis labios en su cuello gordito y pedoreé con mi boca.—¡Levi!

-Oh, déjalo, Kusch. Es un ángel.

Eso lo sabía. La señora Carla, además de bella era muy lista.

Al día siguiente, luego de haberme pasado la tarde riéndome con la bolita amorosa que era Eren, me recosté junto a él. El bebé me miró y sonrió.—Siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad? Siempre, siempre...

Eren rió, sujetó mi camisa con su puñito gordito y bonito y se la llevó a la boca.

Eso era un sí.

Catorce años después, Eren y yo repetíamos esa escena. Luego de el peor día de mi vida, nos recostamos juntos, uno al lado del otro, y nos miramos. Sonreí, a pesar del miedo que sentía. Eren me observó, con sus grandes ojos verdes enrojecidos por las lágrimas.—Siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad? Siempre, siempre…

Eren rió, un sonido roto y dolido, sujetó esta ocasión mi mano con su gran palma, morena y callosa y se la llevó a los labios. Depositó un suave beso en ella y asintió.—Siempre, Levi, siempre.

A pesar del miedo, de la angustia que me corroía, me sentí feliz.

Eren había dicho que sí.

* * *

 **The List.**

 **Capítulo I.**

 **Amigos.**

* * *

-Estamos rompiendo todas las reglas.—Dije yo, mientras hurgaba en mi cajón secreto.

-Definitivamente, camarada.

-¿Realmente lo haremos?

-Definitivamente, camarada.

-Me gusta cómo piensas.—Repuse yo.

-Oh, por supuesto que debería. Soy genial.

-Tu humildad me marea.

-Lo necesario.—Ambos reímos.—Oh, ¡aquí está! ¡Mírala, Eren!

El pedacito negro de plástico se mostró ante nosotros cómo si fuera el Santo Grial. Cómo el maná caído del cielo, cómo algo de Felix Felicis, cómo… bueno, ya no se me ocurre otra cosa. Luego lo pensaré.

-¿Realmente lo haremos?—Pregunté nuevamente, emocionado.

-¡Joder, sí!

-¡Eso, perro!—Eché la tarjeta a la mochila, la cerré y le dediqué una última ojeada a mi habitación. Un día volvería, antes de que todo terminara. O quizás ni eso alcanzaría. Viví cosas muy felices ahí, todas junto a mi mejor, mejor amigo.—Fue una buena habitación. Muy fiel, jamás delató la mota que guardábamos debajo de las tablas.

-Una habitación inolvidable. Cómo cuándo te drogaste y pusiste a cantar encima del inodoro.

-Cierto.—Reí yo.

Estábamos listos. Preparados, joder, que se venga el fin del mundo, que se deje venir que lo haríamos nuestra perra.—¿Tienes ya todo?

-Sí.

-¿cepillo de dientes?

-Sí.

-¿Pasaporte, visa, calzones?

-Sí, sí, sí…

-¿La Lista?—Pregunté al final.

-Aquí mismo.—me la mostro. Oh, ahí estaba. La Lista. Manchada de dulces, chocolate y comida y llena de stickers.—Podemos partir.

Caminamos de puntillas. Besé a Mikasa en la mejilla, sonreí para mis padres y al final, miré el lugar que fue mi hogar durante toda mi vida.—¿Volveremos?

Eren sonrió.—Verás que sí, Riv.

Cuándo Eren me llamaba Riv, era porque más que afirmar, estaba prometiéndome algo. Y él era Eren "Por-mis-huevos-lo-cumplo Yaeger". Estaba seguro de que no me defraudaría. Luego de nuestro viaje, estaba seguro de que si no podía hacerlo por mi cuenta, Eren me ayudaría a encontrar mi camino de vuelta a casa.

-Bien, vámonos, hermano.

Asentí.

Nos tomamos de la mano, cómo buenos machos que éramos, y salimos a una madrugada fresca y húmeda de rocío. Pronto sería el amanecer. Caminamos dos cuadras, yo, memorizando cada detalle de éstas y encontramos el viejo Jeep que Eren ganó en una feria.—Bien, su carroza, bella princesa.

-Come pito, Yaeger.

-Oh, eso suena delicioso.—Si Eren pudiese ser un poco más gay de lo que ya era, estaba seguro de que Ricky Martin le haría los mandados.

-Bueno, tío, sabes cuál es la primera parada, ¿no?

-Oh, claro que sí.—Ambos miramos el mapa que teníamos preparado.—Es emocionante, ¿sabes? Siempre quise conocer París.

-Pues bien, pronto la conocerás.

Me sonrió, cómo sólo Eren puede sonreír.

Encendió la Jeep. Me relajé contra el asiento, le miré, y entonces yo también sonreí.—A sus órdenes, princesa.

Suspiré. Le miré una vez más y asentí.—Ahora, Eren. Vámonos.

Y entonces, con el amanecer a punto de llegar, lo hicimos.

Nos fuimos.

(...)

El Sábado doce de Diciembre, del año 2012, el doctor que se encargaba de velar la salud de mi familia entera, me dio los resultados de los exámenes que me habían efectuado, luego de un desmayo en el instituto.

Eren, cómo siempre, me había acompañado a recoger la papelería.

Sin embargo, la hoja del sobre en la mano del doctor, no decía lo que yo esperaba que dijera. Eren emitió un sonido ahogado, y casi de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.—No.—Dijo, casi ordenando.—No, no. No…

-Lo siento mucho, Levi.—Dijo el anciano hombre.—Realicé varias veces los exámenes, repetí las pruebas y los análisis...—Me dedicó una mirada color azul llena de dolor.—De verdad lo siento...

-¿Cuánto?—Pregunté, luego de encontrar mi voz dentro de mi propio cuerpo.—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Eren sollozó.—Cállate, Levi. No preguntes eso…

-¿Cuánto me queda?—Dije—Quiero saber.

El doctor asintió.—No más de once meses, Levi.

Eren sollozó de nuevo y yo de inmediato tomé su mano.—Calma.—Susurré, mirándole. Le sonreí.—Anda, mira, podremos hacer la Lista. ¿No te das cuenta?

Eren siempre había sido cómo un niño. Un niño de casi dos metros, pero igual de voluble, arrebatado y efusivo que un niño. Lloraba abiertamente, sin importar la mirada entristecida del doctor, sin importar nada más que su propio dolor.

-Tiene que haber algo más para…

-No mucho, joven Yaeger.—Respondió el doctor con pesar.—Está muy avanzado ya.

-Pero… ¿c-cómo? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡No puede ser!—Se levantó de golpe, sobresaltándonos.—Tiene que haber algo, ¡lo que sea!

-Me temo que las quimioterapias, a éstas alturas ya no serían suficientes.—Contestó.—Está demasiado avanzado ya…

-¡No!

Me levanté para envolverlo en un abrazo. El doctor, colega cercano del padre de Eren, nos dedicó una última mirada, antes de decidir darnos unos momentos. Salió sigilosamente ante mis ojos, agradecidos.

Cuándo nos quedamos solos, Eren se soltó a llorar sueltamente. Desconsolado, descorazonador.—No, no, no...—Protestó, envolviéndome entre sus fuertes brazos.—Tú no, tú no. Tú no Riv…

Apreté mis ojos. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo y la tristeza de mi amigo siempre, desde niños, había podido más que toda mi fuerza.—Tú no puedes irte. ¿Verdad que no? Habíamos planeado todo juntos. ¡Iríamos a la universidad juntos! Nos faltan muchas navidades juntos, Riv, nos faltas muchísimos cumpleaños, tú no puedes...—Sollozó con fuerza.—Riv por favor no. Por favor no, dime que no es cierto, Riv.

"Dime que los monstruos no vendrán, Riv"

"Dime que nada malo pasará, Riv"

"Dime que siempre seremos amigos, Riv..."

Eren era mi mejor, mi súper mejor amigo. Mis respuestas siembre habían aliviado sus miedos, calmado sus temores, eliminado sus pesadillas. Era mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela.

Pero esta vez… esta vez la respuesta que brotó de mis labios, sólo le hizo llorar más. Me odié por ello.

De verás que sí.

-Hey.—Lo llamé, luego de haberlo dejado llorar.—Aún tenemos algo, ¿lo olvidas?

Sus grandes ojos verdes, los mismos de la cara de la cosita achuchable que quise que me regalaran cuándo ambos éramos niños, me miraron, enrojecidos, dolidos.—¿Qué?

-La Lista.

Al comprender el significado de aquello, Eren volvió a llorar.

Pero luego me prometió que me seguiría.

Y cuándo Eren, mi Eren prometía algo, era porqué de verdad, lo cumpliría.

Haríamos todo cuánto estuviese en aquella lista, y así, sólo así, podría irme tranquilo. Porqué moriría sabiendo que al igual que Eren, cumplí todas aquellas promesas escritas, cuándo ambos éramos unos niños.

Haríamos la Lista.

Terminaríamos la Lista.

Y cuándo llegase el momento de irme, Eren tendría consigo, todas esos recuerdos que ambos formamos, cumpliendo todos nuestros sueños enumerados en un colorido trozo de papel.

Cómo me llamo Levi Ackerman que lo cumpliría.

O eso quise pensar. Ya tiempo después comprendería que muchas veces hay cosas inalcanzables, incluso para dos personas que tienen en sus corazones, la voluntad del mundo.

Lo siento, Eren.

* * *

 **Espero que esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado. Siento mucho la ausencia. Mad First Love sera actualizada la proxima semana. El dìa es una sorpresa. Las amo.**

 **Meda, espero que te agrade. Con todo el amor de mi corazòn, esto es para ti, y para todas aquellas hermosas personas que han dejado reviews y apoyo hermoso en mis otras historias.**


End file.
